


Не исключение

by Renie_D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Такое с ними в первый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не исключение

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Beach Wars - 2016

«Через сетку все выглядит иначе», — эта нехитрая мысль давно живет в голове у Льва.

Мяч пролетает на каких-то пару миллиметров выше пальцев и звонко ударяется об пол. Справа разочарованно стонет Фукунага, Ямамото громко рычит за спиной. 

Еще одно очко не в их пользу.

Лев смотрит на Хинату через плетение тонких сероватых полос. Тот отвечает хищным и голодным взглядом и даже не моргает, глядя в упор. Сверху вниз, снизу вверх — не это имеет значения. На веселого парнишку, который встречал их у школы час назад, он сейчас не похож ни капли.

Лев упирается ладонями в колени и выгибает спину дугой. Поворачивается к Кенме и требует, сощурившись:

— Пасуй мне! 

Азартное злое возбуждение несется по венам и уносит волнение и неуверенность куда-то далеко. Ничего личного — только игра. И он им покажет, кто тут настоящий ас!

Лев скалится, смотрит на Кагеяму, потом на Хинату и обратно.

Он сумеет их одолеть. Бесспорно.

Теперь, когда нет Куроо, он станет аортой Некомы — центром всей кровеносной системы и их нападением. И не уступит никому — ни рыжему коротышке, ни Ямамото, ни самому себе.

Никто не отнимет у Льва его добычу.

Битва на Мусорной свалке кипит — семнадцать-пятнадцать, второй период.

***

— Круто мы их! — Ямамото трясет кулаками и вскидывает руки над головой. — Второй год подряд! С минимальным отрывом!

Победные выкрики подхватывает Инуока, а к ним присоединяются и остальные.

Голоса отскакивают от стен клубной комнаты, которую Карасуно уступили гостям, — сложить вещи и спокойно переодеться. Коробки с инвентарем, железные шкафчики и плакаты с наклейками — она ничем не отличается от их собственной в Некоме.

Лев сидит у дальней стены, обхватив руками колени. Ладони колет, ноги трясутся, а губы дрожат и не в какую не хотят складываться в улыбку. 

Такое с ним в первый раз.

Он словно лупит по мячу до сих пор, хотя ноги уже не держат от усталости. Глядя на ребят, хлопающих друг друга по спинам, он слышит гулкое сердцебиение в ушах и чувствует, как у него зашкаливает пульс. Под ребрами тянет, сжимает и выкручивает — так, что не вздохнуть.

— Ты как?

Подрагивающие губы спрятать не удалось — Кенма пристально смотрит в его лицо, словно они все еще играют на площадке.

— Нормально, — Лев сглатывает и старается расслабить горло. — Я бы сыграл еще пару матчей, но вот…

И он вытягивает ладони вперед — от Кенмы у него нет секретов.

Пальцы мелко дрожат и ходят из стороны в сторону. Стоит ему сжать кулаки — и потряхивать начинает его самого.

— Тебе бы пройтись, — произносит задумчивый Кенма. — Избыточный адреналин, организм не справляется.

— Зато мы выиграли, — выдыхает Лев. Злорадное, отчаянное торжество заставляет скалиться и протыкает ледяными иголками спину. — Я был крут, да, Кенма-сан?

— Пойдем. — Ладонь сжимает предплечье, и Лев распрямляется, словно взведенная пусковая пружина, только и ждущая толчка.

— Вы куда?

Капитанский пост Ямамото на пользу не пошел — агрессивная забота теперь окружает их повсеместно. Некомата-сэнсей добродушно смеется и объясняет желающим, что немного контроля и чуть больше дисциплины еще никому не вредили.

— Пройтись, — пожимает плечами Кенма, не отпуская предплечья Льва.

— Не забудьте про угощение в зале! — Шибаяма сторонится, пропуская их. — Печенье их менеджеры наверняка сами испекли!

— Угу, — Кенма сосредоточенно шагает к входной двери.

Лев послушно идет за ним, почти не глядя по сторонам. Наступает на ногу Фукунаге и первогодке Кайдо, зачем-то извиняется перед Инуокой и наконец-то перешагивает через порог.

Свежий ветер заставляет поежиться — мокрую от пота футболку Лев так и не снял — зато шум в голове стихает, растворяется в прохладном воздухе без следа.

Они медленно идут по дорожке, оставляя за спиной ярко освещенный зал и школьные корпуса.

— Уже вечер?! — Лев недоуменно моргает и оборачивается к Кенме всем телом. — Я думал, еще светло.

— Мы приехали после полудня. Отыграли три матча подряд с перерывами. Сейчас, скорее, ночь, — качает головой он. — Ты слишком увлекся.

— Зато мы выиграли! — Лев продолжает дрожать то ли от холода, то ли от не схлынувшего еще возбуждения. — Это было так классно!

Кенма вздыхает.

— Вам же понравилось, Кенма-сан?

— Мы одни, — напоминает он. — Тебе необязательно называть меня так. И вообще так называть тоже не обязательно.

— Прости.

Встречаться с Козуме Кенмой так же интересно, как играть в волейбол. Лев не устает его тормошить, ловя редкие моменты откровенности, как сложнейшие пасы — боясь промахнуться и упустить свой шанс узнать его еще ближе.

— Как я сегодня? — спрашивает Лев, уткнувшись носом в его макушку. Он обнимает Кенму за плечи и притягивает его к себе. — Я так хотел выиграть…

Кенма прерывисто вздыхает и обнимает в ответ — руки ложатся на поясницу, сминая и комкая влажную ткань.

— У тебя получилось, — он трется щекой о грудь Льва, как кошка, которая устраивается поудобнее. — Но выкладываться так на дружеских встречах не имеет смысла — это отнимает много сил.

— И что? — Лев довольно фыркает в ответ. — Зато мы победили!

Кенма щекотно улыбается, прижимаясь к нему еще сильнее. Лев знает, что увидел бы сейчас на его лице, будь оно прямо напротив, — нежность и привычное усталое удивление. Так Кенма смотрит почти всегда, когда Лев, по его мнению, несет глупости.

Лев не обижается.

Не обижается он и сейчас — отстранившись, сгибается еще больше и прижимается губами к его губам, сдерживаясь из последних сил. Ему хочется кусать и рвать на части, выплескивая накопившееся. Выгнать дрожь и иголки из тела, мешающие чувствовать себя как обычно.

— Не здесь, — Кенма пятится, увлекая его с дорожки, и целует не переставая.

Горячий язык скользит по губам, касается неба и десен, а потом исчезает изо рта Льва, дразня и приглашая.

Под ногами вместо гулкого асфальта шуршит трава, еще три шага, и они останавливаются. Кенма упирается спиной в раскидистое дерево и тяжело дышит, глядя поверх плеча Льва. Растрепанный и покрасневший, в глаза он не смотрит, но его ладони уверенно тянут резинку шорт Льва вниз, оголяя поджавшиеся ягодицы.

Лев стонет и прижимается к Кенме еще сильнее, притираясь вставшим членом к его животу и касаясь губами везде, где он может дотянуться, — висок, переносица, кончик носа.

От мелкой дрожи остается только воспоминание — Льва трясет как в ознобе. Он упирается рукой в шершавый ствол, а другой обхватывает затылок Кенмы, заставляя его запрокинуть лицо.

Хочется целоваться. Хочется укусить. Хочется всего сразу — ласкать, разорвать, двигаться в одном ритме и с одним дыханием на двоих. Хочется обладать.

Его затягивает водоворот желаний, таких ярких, что думать о чем-то другом у него просто нет сил. Он прикусывает кожу на шее Кенмы — под розовой мочкой и над костлявым плечом, и стонет, срываясь на жалобный скулеж.

Короткие острые ногти впиваются в зад и Кенма, извернувшись, бодает его лбом в лицо — недостаточно сильно, чтобы сделать больно, но достаточно, чтобы отвлечь.

— Подожди! — Кенма отстраняется, и грудь Льва обдает прохладой.

Шорты с трусами съезжают к щиколоткам — Кенма встает перед ним на колени и сжимает ладонями его бедра, лаская у паха большими пальцами, медленно проводя вверх и вниз.

Лев хватает его за плечо — не то желая удержать, не то поднять обратно. Но Кенма лижет головку, покачивающегося у его лица члена, а потом плавно насаживается до середины ртом.

Лев запрокидывает голову назад и жмурится, давя рвущиеся наружу громкие стоны. Царапая пальцами жесткую кору, он мечтает только об одном — чтобы все это продлилось вечно.

Кенма облизывает его член, как подтаявшее на солнце мороженое, — то забирает в рот целиком, то скользит языком вдоль вен, целуя в самый кончик.

Когда он глухо стонет и утыкается носом в его пах, Лев не выдерживает — сгибается, нависает над Кенмой, утыкаясь лицом ему прямо в макушку, и подается назад, сжимая головку ладонью.

Между пальцами сочится горячее, еще и еще, пока не выплескивается до конца.

Лев сползает вниз, к сидящему на земле Кенме, и прижимается губами к его рту. Протягивает чистую руку к его паху, желая помочь, и натыкается на внезапное сопротивление.

— Не надо, — хриплый голос Кенмы едва различим.

Ладонь Льва перехватывают дрожащие пальцы, но слишком поздно — расплывшееся на штанах Кенмы влажное пятно он все же успевает почувствовать.

Лев прижимает Кенму к себе и целует — неторопливо и нежно. Усталость смеживает веки, а тело становится ватным и неподъемным как старая плюшевая игрушка, попавшая под дождь.

— Ты как? — оторвавшись от его губ, спрашивает у него Кенма.

— Я?

Кенма тихо хмыкает и пристраивает голову на его плече:

— Нам надо вернуться обратно до того, как нас начнут искать.

— Нам надо взять твои вещи! — Лев подхватывается, стряхивая с себя сонную одурь. Видеть Кенму в таком виде он не позволит никому.

— Угу. — Кенма потягивается, поводит плечами и тихо вздыхает. — Когда начнутся межшкольные, тебе придется справляться самому. Уединяться посреди многолюдного стадиона я не собираюсь.

— Это хорошо, — Лев заглядывает ему прямо в глаза. — На матчах мы все немного другие, и я — не исключение.

Он трогает красные пятна на шее Кенмы и заметно скисает.

— Хотя, — Кенма снова бодает его лбом в подбородок, щекоча длинными прядями лицо. — Если мы выиграем Национальные, то я могу и передумать.

— Мне, в общем-то, понравилось, — шепчет он на ухо едва слышно. По его лицу гуляет сытая расслабленная улыбка.

Кенма тоже не исключение.


End file.
